


Height Minimum

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Sarah and Scott</p>
    </blockquote>





	Height Minimum

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah and Scott

It should be easy right? People do it all the time! Alphonse already told me that there was no way I would get turned down. And fuck him, by the way, for getting involved. Who even said I wanted his totally relieving opinion?

It’s a really simple thing. Either he’ll say yes or he’ll say no. And if he does say no then I already even have a back up plan because Alfons still has some issues with English and I can just tell him that he misunderstood what I was asking. Pretty smooth cover up right? It’s not just physics, chemistry and fashion (fuck you Al I have great taste) that I’m a genius at, I also happen to be rad at excuses and dodging uncomfortable moments.

 But if all this is planned out so perfectly, then how come my chest feels like it’s going to burst from girly shit like butterflies? My hands are all sweaty and all I can think about is how my face must be the same color that my hoodie is. Speaking of that hoodie, I resent _both_ Als for telling me I shouldn’t wear it every day.  Shit. I’m getting distracted I need to focus and just man up and do it. I mean, he’s just sitting there on the other side of the table and if his face wasn’t buried in that book then he would have probably already noticed that I’m having a sma…perfectly average sized freak out. Okay, okay, okay, enough thinking. I need to stop being a wimp about this.

“Hey Alfons?” I asked in a voice slightly shakier than my normal one, which hopefully went unnoticed. Unfortunately, there was no response from the blond across the table.

“Alfons is it possible to unlearn a language or are you ignoring me?”

“Yeah?”

Fuck all he said was one word, and that one word didn’t even really qualify as a proper response to the question I had asked but his accent man. It was enough to set my face back into the deep red it had been fond of earlier.

“Well you see after the last final on Friday I was thinking that maybe we could check off the next thing on your list of ‘things I want to do to break the reputation of the weird German kid who somehow missed all the fun things in life before becoming a transfer student’,” he shoots me this is-that-really-what-you’re-calling-it face, but I press on because if I stop now then I won’t ever start again, “and the two of us could go spend Saturday at the amusement park? Ride roller coasters, eat funnel cake, and it would maybe, possibly be just the two of us and no one else?”

When Alfons can’t quite figure out a theoretical concept he makes this little scrunched nose face that clearly means he understands that what he’s looking at is supposed to make sense but he can’t figure it out himself. This is the face my question was met with. What was I supposed to do now? He wasn’t saying anything fuck. Am I supposed to talk again? That seems like too much talking on my end. Maybe I should just pack all my stuff and leave and let Al replace me with at least fourteen cats.

“Oh! You are asking me to go on a date with you, right?” he says as his face shifts into the I’m-a-little-shit-who-figures-out-everything-given-enough-time face. He sets his book down, sits up a little straighter and just stares at me with those insanely wonderful eyes of his that remind me of summer and of long days spent at the beach with cloudless skies and soft rolling waves. How is a person supposed to think straight when someone is rude enough to stare at them with eyes like that?

“Well is that a yes or a no?” I snapped. Which kind of harsh considering I was asking a him out on a date but fuck, this was terrifying and I could feel my heart slamming in my chest and so he should just be the gentleman he always claims to be and give me an answer already.

“I’d love to go on a date with you Ed.” He said with this little breathy laugh coming out at the end and his face starting to turn a little pink. He was gorgeous and I was already a goner.

“Oh. Well okay good then we’ll do that then and yeah okay.”

I can feel this dumb, dorky grin coming on without my permission but it’s okay because then Alfons starts to smile a little too and before I know it we’re both just staring at each other and smiling like the fucking nerds we seem to have become.

“Hey Ed, I was walking past the pet shop today and this cute little tabby was just calling my name and, oh barf why are you both just sitting there with those dumb smiles? Get a room, geez I live here too remember? Although I guess this is better then when you guys make those faces when the other one isn’t looking. I told you he’d say yes Ed.”

 “AL! It wasn’t….we weren’t…it’s not that we….you aren’t going to let this go are you?” I guess my face’s new color is going to be this shade of red. But it’s okay because red is badass so I have nothing to worry about with a permanent blush. It’s a badass permanent blush.

“Of course I won’t,” Al says in this sing-song voice as he turns and starts up the stairs.

If I wanted to live up to my reputation as hotheaded badass, I would be up the stairs and after Al to beat him up. But all I can really do is think about how amazing it feels to have a date with Alfons and how hard it is keep down this stupid grin.

“Oh but Ed. I heard they have some sort of a height minimum for the rides at the amusement park. Are you sure we should not have our date somewhere else first?”

I take it all back.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Fuch for editing this for me!  
> Also side note: this story will have multiple POVs  
> I'm just writing this for fun so apologies for my poor writing skills haha


End file.
